Dangerous Thoughts
by randh13th
Summary: Enter to the twisted mind of Melbu Frahma's right hand! Witness his insanity!


Dangerous Thoughts  
  
How long I had been here? Long time, ha! In my cold sleep, it seems 11,000 years were only a moment. When Tower of Flanvel fell, time was stopped for me. Stupid humans shot me from afar, since I am their bane from air! At least, they know what is fear. Not mentioning, the pesky Dragoons who keep nagging Emperor Melbu Frahma. As soon as I awoke, I shall rule humans  
...again.  
  
Eleven thousand years ago, the Winglies rules supreme over other races. Our word is the law and anyone must obey it, no matter they like it or not! Once, I was the righthand of Emperor and gladly doing his bidding. In fact, the Winglies called me as ' magician'. That's right, I'm the magnificient magician. Nothing can compete with me! The only nuisance perhaps, is Savan who lives in Magical City, Aglis. It is more than once we're disagree about something. However, I decided to ignore him. Beside, he was too engrossed in his study about magic. The source of our magical power was lie on Crystal Sphere where the soul of Virage Embryo confined. Our mighty ancestors took risk by separating the body and soul of the 108th Fruit from Divine Tree. We don't want to risk sudden destruction if Virage Embryo awakened. That's why other races supposed to be thankful to us, if we weren't do this entire creation would be destroyed instantly.  
  
Emperor Melbu Frahma still had the strength of his ancestors, thanks to our Goddess, Archangel! He also bear the Dragon Buster, the strongest weapon ever known. Emperor had decreed that the Winglies should be venerated, anyone refused must be punished with swift and certain death. Sometimes I escorted him and his sister, Sharle to amphitheater to watch fight between other races. He said that he favored the game, and always bet whenever human was the contestant. He never care whenever he lose or not, as long as he enjoyed it. Sharle was different, sometimes she excused himself in the midst of game. I can't blame her, women usually have no guts to enjoy games that involves with death. For me, it is a trivial matter. I also found out that both always debate about soul of Virage Embryo. Sharle had created 5 Signet Sphere to regulate magical power flows from the Moon That Never Sets or body of Virage Embryo. To counteract it, Emperor creates 3 Divine Moon Objects. I care less about it, Signet Sphere wasn't had effect to my power.  
  
However, the only rival to Frahma was Diaz, Emperor of Gloriano. I heard much about him, he was quite tyrant and at the same time, honored justice above all. Gloriano doesn't much a threat, not mentioning Diaz seems not like to provoke our anger. Sometimes our forces raided his territory, and he doesn't do anything. Emperor dismissed it as nothing, but I suspect that Diaz keep something.   
  
So far, my relationship with Emperor Frahma was fine until one day; The court was full with courtiers as usual, Savan and Sharle also present. Emperor was sat on his throne, watching his surrounding lazily. Then I'm come. "Faust, what took you so long?" he greeted me as someone greeted his friend. "I'm sorry, Your Highness! I was busy...doing some experiments!"  
"All right, now we're proceeds..." Before he continued, suddenly another person came and it was me...  
"Wait, Your Majesty! This one is an impostor!" he shouted and pointed at me. Everyone was surprised, including Emperor. His eyes was reduced into slit by suspicion. "What the meaning of this?!" His voice thundered on the court. Everyone notice that  
there is two Faust now. I'm tried to explain, "Your Majesty, I'm the real Faust! This one is fake!!" The other Faust cuts, "Lie! I'm the real one! Don't trust him!!" Frustrated with the situation, Emperor turned to Savan. "Savan, clear this matter!!" he orders.  
He went to us, still he can't determine which one is real. "Your Highness, I don't find it! There must be some explanation!!"  
Then Emperor Frahma stands and put his right hand out, "This can solve it!" From his hand, a fireball came out and directed to...my other imitator. Something happened, the imitator abruptly dimmed and finally vanished. The only one stands was me.  
Emperor now asked, "Faust, is this one of your ploy?" I smiles and say, "Your Majesty, I didn't mean to disrespect yours.I was tested my apparition...it seems work very well!" Relaxed, he sat again to his throne and continues, "The apparition almost identically like you, was it had your attributes as well?" I answered, "Yes, Your Majesty! It has my attributes, including magic!"  
His expression was quite aware or suspicious, yet he laughed, "Well, it would had its purpose later..." I nodded, but I mean my apparition was for my purpose alone, not for Emperor.   
  
Emperor revealed that another matter had came in hand...the Dragoons! These warriors were human allied with Dragons. We knew Dragons were the strongest race after us, but they're quite stupid and not presenting immediate threat for us. However, humans somehow learned how to harness Dragon's mystical strength for their purpose. They had attacked us in every part of Endiness. Their powers were match to ordinary Winglies. "If this continues, our authority to rule would be questioned!! So I want the Dragoons alive or death! You're understand?!" Everyone cheered, except me, Sharle and Savan. Later, Emperor turned to me; "Faust, I'll make you as commander of Tower of Flanvel! Just bring me the Dragoons!" I kowtowed, and replied, "My loyalty is to you, Your Majesty! I won't disappointed you!" Before I left, Savan met me. "What's your benefit from your rashness last morning?" he asked. I chided him, "Come on, I just showed some play! It seems you're not enjoy it..." He continues, "Listen to me, your act can be misinterpreted as disloyalty! You're doing this without Emperor's knowledge, what do you mean?"  
"That's nothing of your business!" I left him dismayed. Somehow I'm aware that Emperor began to suspect me planned something. Maybe it was the reason why he had me as commander of Tower of Flanvel. Rumors said that he had devised something called 'Vanishing Stone' to repel my apparition. But I dismissed them as nothing. Rumors were not proof, until it had proven.  
  
Tower of Flanvel! The mobile flying fortress that keep the five Wingly cities: Kadessa, Zenebatos, Aglis, Life Capital and Mayfil.It has almost 2,300 personnels and heavily armed with magic. I take this liberty to wander not far from the cities. But I couldn't find the Dragoons, they are quite elusive. Sometimes they managed to hit our forces, yet they had escaped already when Flanvel arrived. During that time, I entertain myself by blowing some human or Minito villages, even some of Giganto cities . At that time, I also dreamed if I had a territory. Then I began to imagine myself, if I had my own territory. I would be a ruler, maybe more than Emperor Frahma itself! I think again, well it can wait until Dragon Campaign was over.Of course, it won't passed without any repercussions. Emperor simply chose to ignore it. In Flanvel also, I perfected my apparition until nobody could differentiate it in strength.  
  
Later, I was landed on Kadessa for reporting the situation to Emperor. Sometimes I wasn't enjoy this, it is better in Flanvel. At the walkaway, Sharle Frahma met me. His face was quite saddened, it must be a heavy argue between her and Emperor.  
Yet, her gray eyes stared at me quite sharply. I almost ignored her until she asked, "So, have you enjoy yourself to be commander of Flanvel?" I turned to her, "Yes, I'm grateful to serve Emperor...of course, I still hunted Dragoons."  
"Many ill reports I heard about you, I just hope it wasn't true...tell me, how do you think about other species?" I fixed my composure and told her, "The Winglies were created as the perfection of Creator Soa, after Virage Embryo. Other species must serve us with loyalty, that's why I can't understand their reason to rebelled?" She stared me, sometimes I wonder if she could read thoughts. "Really? Somehow I think my brother is better than you, Faust! Just remind you, beware of ambition! It could burn into cinder..." After that, she left. It was the last time I saw Sharle in Kadessa. I found out later, she and her followers were  
gone to Death Frontier and built a hidden city. I can't understand woman's mind, not more than my magic. Still, my ambition wasn't fulfilled yet.  
  
Finally, the day had come. Diaz had declared war to us, the almighty Winglies. Of course, he had allied himself with seven Dragoons. How dare the lowly humans challenge us! How ungrateful they are to us! If we're not separating the soul and body of Virage Embryo, all of us would perish! Anyway, the battle rages. Emperor finally unleashed his ultimate weapons: Virages!  
We're encounter this brute race at Moon, somehow they guarded Virage Embryo. Therefore, Emperor deploys them on Kadessa. At least, they're better as the cannon-fodders for Dragoons and their Dragons.  
I wasn't ordered to assault, yet I had decided to assault Vellweb! Sooner we strike the rebellion's heart, the quicker it would died.  
Then I ordered my personnel to move it toward Vellweb, suddenly one of them protested, "Commander, Your Highness wasn't give order yet!" I replied, "I think Your Highness would approve my act!" He flew to me, "Commander, you can't do that! It means disobey Emperor's order!!" Can't refrain myself, I quickly sent him Flash Hall to its maximum. He screamed as the flash of lightnings tore his body apart. His charred body fell to the floor. Everyone watched it in horror. I callously ignored it and said with icy tone, "Obey me or share his fate! Turn Flanvel toward Vellweb!" Then they did just what I wanted. If I destroy Vellweb, soon I would be a celebrated hero! More popular than Emperor Frahma! Dragoons, can you save yourself from me?  
  
When we had arrived at Vellweb, the humans was panicked. I ordered to graze this city to the ground. Soon the arsenals had been unleashed. I laughed as their houses were burn to cinder. To add the hit, I poured my strength through Flash Hall, Banging Wave, Gravity Grabber and so on. I didn't notice presence of Dragoons here. Yet, I fail to notice that humans had also their weapons. "Commander, look!" I looked upon something like cannon barrel, yet it was filled with spikes. Now it had targeted to us. "Get back! They want to hit us!!" Tower of Flanvel was moved slowly, too late the cannon was exploded and sent its content to us! The entire structure was shaking, and we're losing attitude. Flanvel lurched toward the snowy mountains and hit it very hard...  
  
When I awoke, I found everyone but me had died. The only thing I'm upset was the humans dare to strike my Flanvel with their weapon. Two-thousand three hundred Winglies had died, but I dismiss that. Their death won't in vain, Emperor will raze the Endiness for it. I hoped that he would remember me, the most loyal henchman. Day by day, week by week; month by month; year by year, nobody came. I wondered; what happened? Are we had defeated? No way, we're the almighty Winglies! We can't be defeated! Or Emperor was intended to abandon me? Perhaps! He was afraid of me, I'm Faust the magnificent wizard! The future ruler of the world.Fumed, I decided to put immortality spell and sent my apparition to guard the teleport. At least, I'll wait until unfortunate humans find me! Then I'll make them my slave to help me repair Tower of Flanvel. Yes, the day will come! And I'll be the ruler of Endiness.  
  
Suddenly, my thought was disturbed by sensation of sound. What happened? Are humans has passed by my apparition? It can't be true! How come my apparition can be defeated? Yet, I calmed myself! I'll waited them to come and they'll sorry to mess with Faust! I shall grant them the swift and painless death for them...  
  
Author's Note: Well, this story is just part of my imagination. After sweeping, I found out nobody wrote about Magician Faust the evil righthand of Melbu Frahma. So I dedicated this story to him, at least somebody remember him as strongest boss in LOD. Sorry for some lack of materials, I didn't know what is name for Crystal Palace as Life Capital. For the Vanishing Stone, check again to LOD. 


End file.
